Insane Drabbles
by readermeg
Summary: Sam and Dean meet someone on a hunt that has got to be crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Smooth **

Pairing: Sam/Dawn, but not right away

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Kripke.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing after a long time being just a reader. I'd like this to be a series and improve my skill as I go, so constructive criticism would be appreciated.

_She's insane._

And in the way.

This was a simple job, just track down the hellhound and shoot it. What we didn't count on is the crazy ax wielding girl standing in the line of fire.

Maybe Dean… no he's shaking his head he doesn't have a shot either. He _is_ yelling at her to move, but she just keeps swinging away. Dean's giving me a signal, I think he wants me to… nevermind it's dead.

Shit, think fast Sam: how do you explain two idiots holding shotguns to the crazy girl with the ax.

"Uh, hi"

Smooth, Sammy, smooth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Introductions**

Pairing: Sam/Dawn

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Kripke.

"Um, don't shot."

"What the hell do you think you're doing" There's that _Dean charm_: either a smarmy ladies man or a complete jackass. Say something Sammy before your idiot brother lands himself on the ground next to the hellhound.

"I'm Sam, and that's my brother Dean." Well, it's a start.

"Nice to meet you Sam, but your brother's an ass." Shit, that got Dean pissed.

"Listen, you little…"

"And you are?" _Shut up Dean._

"Dawn. Are you going to put your guns down?"

"No, are you going to put your ax down?"

"No"

And we're back at square one


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ax**

Pairing: Sam/Dawn, but not right away

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Kripke.

"That's a nice ax," very non-threatening, _I'm just curious_.

"Thanks, it's an antique."

"Why do you have an antique ax?" Good question, Dean.

"It's for display. You should see it up close, it's a work of art."

"You just used it to decapitate that…"

"Rabid dog. Yes, yes I did. You see, I happened to be walking by." _Rabid Dog?_

"You happened to be walking by with a decorative ax and thought you'd use it to kill a 'rabid dog'." Dean's not buying it, and he's giving her that look that says 'cut the crap and tell the truth'.

"Yep!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dismissal**

Pairing: Sam/Dawn, but not right away

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Kripke.

"So, I'll be on my way now."

_Where the hell is she going?_ She kills a hellhound and confronts two armed men and her only reaction is a smile, a smart mouth, and a casual dismissal? Seriously who is this girl? Dean's now looking more bemused than anything. It's not a good look for him. It actually looks sort of similar to his 'constipated face'.

"Forget her, let's just get out of here"

"Come on, Dean, do you realize what just happened here?"

"A pretty girl with a nice ass did our job for us, and looked sexy doin' it."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lone Dawn**

Pairing: Sam/Dawn, but not right away

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Kripke.

Author's Note: I forgot to mention the timeline before I wrote this, so I'll do that now. Spoilers throught Season 7 for Buffy, and this is a few years after the finale. Anytime in Supernatural after John dies.

))))))Dawn's POV((((((

They were cute. Well, The Ass acted like everyone else. Probably thought I was too young or too female to be fighting a hellhound… rabid dog. The tall one seemed nice though, all tall and soulful eyes having. Okay, so the eyes looked more surprised and confused than anything, but there was the potential for soulfulness.

Doesn't really matter though because I am 'The Lone Dawn', she who walks alone. I'll show everyone I can get around in the world without them running to my rescue everyday.

Well, I would if the tires on my bike hadn't been chewed off.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lift**

Pairing: Sam/Dawn, but not right away

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Kripke.

))))))Dawn's POV(((((((

"Thank God!" I thought I'd have to wait forever for someone to drive by here. So should I go with the sexy, beginning of a bad porn/horror movie method to get their attention or the wave my arms like a spaz method? It's pretty dark so it's probably best to be safe and act like a spaz… Yes! They're stopping!

"Are you having some sort of seizure?"

"Oh, it's you two. You probably wish I had gone the porn route."

"What?!"

"So are you guys going to give me a lift?"

"Backup, _porn_?"

"Focus! Ride?"

"Yes?"

"Great! I call shotgun."


	7. Chapter 7

**Silence**

Pairing:Sam/Dawn, but not right away

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Whedon and Supernatural belongs to Kripke.

)))))) Sam's POV (((((((

If Dean hadn't been so distracted by the porn comment, I think he might have had a heart attack at the idea of Dawn in the front seat. She tried to commandeer my seat by sitting on my lap and refusing to move until I agreed to move. I helpfully pointed out the fatal flaw in her plan: a pretty girl in my lap isn't a great deterrent. Now Dawn's in the back and the whole car is silent, but I can see Dean is starting to come out of his shock.

"So, you hunt beast from hell often?" Subtle.


End file.
